The Betrayal
by DarkBlackHeart
Summary: Percy knew his fatal flaw, as did the gods. Athena once stated to save a friend, he would destroy the world. If that's the case, what would he do to avenge a friend? OneShot. Betrayed!Percy


Kronos blinked. Not just a blink but a long one. And then he blinked again. Sure enough the image hadn't changed. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus was leaning on a tree by the shoreline, his eyes on the sky and mouth twisted in a frown.

The Titan of Time sneered and then flashed to the boy's side, his scythe out ready to slash through the impertinent child, but Percy stopped it with his blade. The blades locked and Percy grabbed ahold of the long stick attached to the weapon.

"Can we talk before you try to kill me?" His voice was hard, and far colder than the titan remembered. The Titan yanked back the weapon and Percy let go. Both studied each other before Kronos gave a mocking bow.

"Speak then, boy. Before I lose patience."

"Annabeth Chase was killed today." He said conversationally, his eyes never leaving the Titan King's.

"May I ask how this concerns me, Sea Spawn?"

"I loved her. Love her, still." Kronos lifted an eyebrow.

"Still not seeing the relevance."

"I want revenge on the one that killed her. You give me that, I give you my loyalty. After I get revenge, I'll do whatever you desire. My life will be yours if you grant me what I want. I swear on the Styx. Understand?" Kronos gave a mocking smile, circling his grandchild with the grace of a hunting cat, stalking his prey.

"Who killed her, Jackson?" Percy gave an icy smile and turned to face the titan head on.

"My father." Kronos threw his head back and laughed.

"I accept your deal."

XXXX

It took two months for Kronos to trust Perseus Jackson completely, and even longer for them to work together peacefully. But the boy was determined. He led the Olympian Army still, making small unnoticeable screw-ups that many people recognized as accidents. Very few suspected anything, in part by the spy's aid in making them seem as nothing more than a child's mistake.

The accidents, while seemingly small, gave setbacks that few expected. A smaller order of weapons coming in. A flood that only Percy could have stopped wiping away battle plans. The godlings were having a lot of trouble.

Meanwhile, the Olympians were having issues of their own. Athena and Poseidon were at each others throats with half the gods talking one side and the other half taking the other.

Poseidon claimed that Athena's daughter overstepped her bounds when she insulted Poseidon's lack of love for Percy. Athena claimed that her daughter should not have been killed for speaking the truth. Zeus was torn between his brother and daughter and Hades was watching with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

Apollo and Artemis were on opposite sides of the conflict. Apollo claimed that Uncle P was in the right while Artemis claimed that Poseidon was just like all other males, worthless. Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, and Hera supported Poseidon while the rest supported Athena and civil war had never seemed so close. Few remembered that Kronos was the real enemy with so much hostility in between the gods.

Hades and Zeus exchanged looks, Zeus' full of worry and Hades full of triumph. It seems his family, Hades thought, would destroy themselves and he could finally get rid of their constant reminder of how much of a failure he was.

His mind often wondered what it would be like to serve under his father and decided to think on it carefully. But first, he needed to pay a visit to his nephew, who was undoubtedly mourning the love of his life.

XXXXX

"Perseus." Hades called, staring at the bunches of children all at each others throats. The only ones still eating calmly were Nico, his son and his nephew, who despite appearances, would rather be anywhere than where he was. "Nico, come with me."

The two boys glanced at each other and followed the god of the dead to Zeus' fist where Hades beckoned them to sit on two conjured chairs.

"Father." Nico greeted first, sensing Percy's reluctance to say anything.

"Nico," Hades greeted him with a slight nod.

"Uncle Hades," Percy greeted, his eyes narrowed on the man that had once captured his mother and held her hostage. "Why are you here?"

Hades leaned back and studied the boy, who seemed different from the last time Hades had seen him. His eyes were full of shadows that were not there before and his mouth was set in a grim line. He seemed more weary of the world and all around darker than before. Hades had no doubt that the daughter of Athena's death hit him hard.

But the most surprising thing of all was the charm on Percy's wrist. Without looking, it was not apparent, but if one studied it, they would notice the silver scythe denoting a servant of Kronos.

The girl's death had destroyed the most loyal boy's faith in the god's. Interesting, Hades noted with a grim smile.

"Uncle?" Percy prompted when the man did not respond.

"Annabeth Chase achieved Elysium. I went to speak to her after my brother's foolhardy action against her. It seems that she blames you for her own death. I informed her that she was incorrect. If anyone was to blame it was her own foolish pride and my brother's stupidity. She is content." Nico gave a small smile to his father.

"While I thank you for this information, Uncle, what was the purpose for telling me this?" Hades simply gave the boy a long stare and was slightly surprised when Percy held his gaze and forced the god to look away.

"The god's are near a civil war, with only Zeus stranded in the middle." Percy's eyes narrowed in thought.

"And the war with Kronos?" Percy asked, tilting his head.

"All but forgotten. I fear that if Kronos decides to attack soon, the gods will be pigs for a slaughter." Nico gave a cruel laugh that sounded odd in his child's mouth.

Percy sneered. "They kill Annabeth and leave the demigods to fare alone. How… typical." Nico bobbed his head in agreement.

"Have you told my son of everything, Jackson?" Hades asked after a few minutes of silence. Nico simply lowered his gaze and Percy's glare shifted to an identical charm that hung nearly out of sight on Nico's wrist.

"Yes, my Lord." Nico turned to study the two's interaction.

"I'm pleased. Please do send him as a messenger if you need my aid." His gaze shifted down to Nico's wrist. "I find myself agreeing that perhaps a change is on order." Percy gave a sharp grin.

"Are you still going to be at the Winter solstice meeting, Uncle?" Hades nodded. "I find myself wondering how badly the fighting will increase then. Send Alecto and her sisters my regards." Hades nodded and disappeared in a shadow.

XXXXX

On the Princess Andromeda, a plan began to form in Kronos' mind.

XXXX

3 months later

The day of the Winter Solstice

XXXX

Zeus was attempting to stop another argument between Athena and Poseidon. The two were constantly at each others throats and Athena was getting closer and closer to declaring war on the god of the sea. Zeus knew she had no chance of winning but wished her luck anyway. He would miss his daughter but Poseidon was too important to let lose.

The civil war was about occur and everyone knew it. One word wrong from either of the two feuding deities and the world would be split in two. Hades alone watched the argument in amusement and when Zeus could spare the time, he sent a glare to his older brother.

Hades sent a wink back and Zeus narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out Hades game. Hades simply put a finger to his lips and Zeus got a glimpse of a silver charm hanging on his wrist. Zeus' eyes widened and he blinked to make sure he saw clearly.

"Why?" His broken voice caught off the fighting and everyone saw Zeus staring at Hades in horror.

"Brother," Hades turned to Poseidon, "Have you checked on your child lately?" Zeus snarled.

"Answer my question, traitor!" Hades simply laughed and the doors to Olympus opened.

The gods tried to fight but it was pitiful. Every Titan, it seemed had gathered to take Olympus.

Kronos attacked Zeus and Oceanus beat Poseidon. Rhea challenged Hear and won and Dione defeated her daughter Aphrodite. Phoebe and Hyperion challenged the twin archers and Dionysus and Demeter were obliterated by Atlas. Perses took on Athena while Iapetus and Ares battled. Hermes stepped off to the side and stood beside Hades, deciding that Olympus was lost anyway.

The battle was short, with the Titans at an overwhelming advantage and eventually all the gods save Hermes and Hades were in chains. Kronos sat regally in Zeus' throne and tapped his finger steadily.

"Foolish, foolish children. You should never have challenged me. Any of you. And now, it seems that it is up to me to decide your fates and take revenge for my time in that cursed pit. But first, I have a surprise for you."

Poseidon snarled but spoke up. "We haven't lost, blasted father. Percy will return you to your rightful place." Hades and Kronos both laughed and Hermes shook his head sadly.

"Tell me, dearest son, did you ever ask Perseus how he felt about poor Annabeth's death? How he felt about you killing her for a minor insult?"

Poseidon paled but shook his head. "No. Why should I have? Percy understood that I couldn't tolerate such an insult."

"Are you so sure, brother?" Hades asked, leaning back in Poseidon's old throne and enjoying his view of his chained and harmless siblings.

"Of course I am!" But Athena shook her head slightly.

"Percy betrayed us." She whispered slowly. "To save a friend he would destroy the world." She said, her eyes going wide.

"I wonder then, my dear grandchild, what he would do to avenge a friend?" Kronos murmured, a sadistic smile on his face. "Atlas, perhaps it is time to bring in the savior of the gods and see what he thinks, hmm?"

Atlas grinned and disappeared. Hades shifted slightly in anticipation and Poseidon looked scared for his son's fate. Zeus looked furious but strong and Athena had a twisted sneer on her face.

Atlas appeared seconds later, Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo by his side. Both strode forward, ignoring the chained gods and knelt to the King of Titan's.

"Welcome, heroes." Kronos greeted, warmth on his face. "You may rise." Both obeyed immediately, neither sparing a glance to the watching gods', whose faces were full of betrayal. Hermes grinned weakly at his favorite cousin.

"Perce. Nico." He greeted and Percy gave him a slight nod.

"You called, My Lord?" Percy said, standing straight.

"Your father believes that you are still his loyal follower. How do you feel about this Jackson?" Kronos gave Poseidon a slight bow.

"May I decide his fate, My Lord, in revenge for Annabeth?" Kronos gave a burst of laughter at the look on Poseidon's face.

"Indeed you may, but only if it is not too lenient." Percy sneered.

"Annabeth once held up the sky for a boy who she loved. Perhaps Atlas' burden would suit the Great god of the Sea?" Kronos laughed and gestured for Atlas to take the god to his new prison.

"Any last words for your son Poseidon?" Atlas asked, mocking the man.

"Why, Percy?" Poseidon asked, staring at the boy who he could no longer call son.

"To save a friend I would destroy the world. To avenge a friend I would go even further. It is my fatal flaw. If you know anything about me, God of the Sea, you should know that. Take him away Atlas. I do hope he enjoys his new task."

Each of the gods were sent away to a prison that fit them, and Percy simply watched, ignoring the faces of betrayal. Finally, only Athena remained and she knelt, hands bound and eyes entirely on Percy, despite the others presence.

"I believe your punishment for the man who killed my daughter fitting, Perseus. I wish she had lived to see the man you became. Happy sixteenth birthday, Perseus Jackson. May the Titans be with you always." Kronos gave the girl a nasty sneer and sent her away to Tartarus, where Zeus resided in pieces.

XXXX

Thrones were set up for the Titans on Mount Orthys, and both Hades and Hermes were granted places among them, to their surprise. Kronos merely claimed that their wisdom to stand against the others was reason enough to respect them.

Percy remained by Kronos' side. Rarely saying a word as the new world was established. Luke Castellan was granted a new body and greeted Percy with a hug and a murmur of an apology for Annabeth's death.

The half-bloods were hunted and killed and the huntresses became the hunted. Thalia surrendered. The rest did not.

Finally, months after the defeat of the Gods and the start of the new age, Kronos called Percy to him, alone.

"You gave me control of your fate after I killed the Gods." Percy agreed with a nod. His arms loose at his side and eyes dead. "What do you desire, child of the sea?"

"Nothing, My Lord. Annabeth loves me no longer and I have no where to go. I am yours to do with as you please."

Kronos gave a nod and Percy began to glow with power. "I have no use for a weak servant, Jackson." He stated, even as Percy blacked out. Luke stepped from behind the pillar and approached the collapsed demigod and lord of the Titans.

"Take him away, Castellan. I have no use for him as is." The boy nodded and carried Percy away.

XXXX

"I call forth the first meeting of the New Age." Kronos called, from his throne. The two gods and the titans responded immediately.

"Welcome to those who have served before. I have two new members of our council to announce. First, my most faithful servant of the war, I welcome the new god of the Skies and swordsmanship, Lucas." Luke entered, and knelt before Kronos. "Let it not be said that I do not reward my followers."

Luke rose and took his seat to the right of Atlas.

"Let us also welcome a boy who I never thought to welcome to my presence, the new god of the Seas, and who shall, forevermore share the domain of Oceanus, the new God of the tides, the moon and heroes, Perseus." Percy bowed before the titans. "Take your seat, Jackson."

Percy nodded and sat across from Luke, his eyes still with the same dead quality.

XXXX

The years passed on, and the humans under the Titans rule began to learn more and more cleanliness. The titans allowed monsters out more frequently and kept the humans in line far better than before.

A new camp for Titan offspring was erected and Percy was placed in charge, taking the job as camp director very seriously. Luke often visited and they always sparred, but Percy never felt anything. The cabins for the titans filled, and all children were claimed by their parents at the insistence of Kronos, Luke, Hades, Hermes and Percy.

People were happy. Thalia was granted immortality after a quest that retrieved a missing artifact that had been stolen from Kronos and left in Greece.

Luke married the former huntress and was content, though his cabin still on occasion had a new half-blood. Thalia never got angry as she had children that were not Luke's as well. The two were content.

Kronos refused to let Percy out of sight for longer than a week. Insisting that he return to the palace of the Titans for a mundane mission or a brief meeting that he was not really needed for. Percy tolerated it, never speaking out against his Lord.

Atlas adored sparring with his 'favorite punching bag' and lost as often as he won. He, like the other council members worried for Percy, finding his lack of caring about anyone slightly unnerving. When a hero was killed, Percy burned the shroud but never really grieved for their deaths. He still mourned for Annabeth.

Nico was made immortal the day before he turned sixteen at Kronos' insistence. No one really knew why, though Percy had a feeling that he felt that the prophecy was not truly fulfilled. Of course, it never would be.

Hades had not had another kid, content, for the time being with Persephone, and neither Luke nor Percy considered themselves big three, despite taking over many of Zeus and Poseidon's roles.

Percy continued to refuse to have any children and eventually asked Kronos if he could form a boy version of the former huntresses. Kronos had looked at him with confusion but shook his head and ordered him to go right ahead.

And Percy was finally happy.

From that day forward, Percy learned to live without the girl he once loved. He never had a child and was the first virgin male god. He remained loyal to Kronos always and the world was at peace. The prophecy was never fulfilled and with the New Golden Age of the Titans, the world prospered.

XXXX

The End


End file.
